Template talk:Wayne Family
Bruce R. Wayne Who the heck is Bruce R. Wayne (Earth-Two)? What story does he come from? Shadzane �� (talk) 15:29, October 10, 2017 (UTC) :No idea. Remove it; if someone wants it back, they can source it. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:58, October 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Done Shadzane �� (talk) 17:41, October 10, 2017 (UTC) Abigail Wayne Who is Abigail Wayne (New Earth)? The only page in the wiki that mentions her is Wayne Family. The Wayne Family page references , but she is not in the appearance list for that comic. Is she an error, or is our index of not complete? Shadzane �� (talk) 19:10, October 10, 2017 (UTC) :ComicBookDB lists her as a sister of Patrick Wayne, but no source. Maybe she's mentioned only but overlooked? Same for Benjamin, their brother, and Laura Elisabeth, their mother. Otherwise, didn't one of the Secret Files have an extensive article on Wayne Family members? :The only other Google hits fir "Abigail Wayne" seem to be fanfics about Mary Sue daughters of Batman or Owlman. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:20, October 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Laura is in , but Abigail and Benjamin are apparently not. Shadzane �� (talk) 20:03, October 10, 2017 (UTC) :::I'm going to remove Abigail, since we don't know where she appeared. If she is added to a comic some day, she can be restored here too. Shadzane �� (talk) 21:29, October 13, 2017 (UTC) Benjamin Wayne Who is Benjamin Wayne (New Earth)? The only page in the wiki that mentions him is Wayne Family. The Wayne Family page references , but he is not in the appearance list for that comic. Is he an error, or is our index of not complete? Shadzane �� (talk) 19:15, October 10, 2017 (UTC) :I'm going to remove Benjamin , since we don't know where he appeared. (See Abigail's discussion above for more.) If he is added to a comic page some day, he can be restored here too. Shadzane �� (talk) 21:31, October 13, 2017 (UTC) Mordecai Wayne Is Mordecai Wayne (New Earth) real? I know his painting is in the Wayne family portrait gallery (as seen in these issues), but we later see a time traveling Bruce Wayne used the name "Mordecai" as an alias in colonial Gotham (in ). So, is the Mordecai Wayne painting really a painting of the time-traveling Batman, or was Mordecai Wayne a real person and that's where Bruce got the name from? Shadzane �� (talk) 19:58, October 10, 2017 (UTC) :Did more research, it seems that the general agreement is that Mordecai Wayne (New Earth) did not exist. Bruce slipped Mordecai Wayne into the Wayne family history (based on his own "Mordecai" disguise from ) sometime during , as one of the clues that Bruce was still alive and lost in time. This is figured out by Dick and Damien in . :So I am going to remove Mordecai Wayne from this Template... Shadzane �� (talk) 16:58, October 12, 2017 (UTC) Red Links Correct me if I am wrong, but this template exists as a navigation aid, not a reference list, right? It is here so you can jump between the Wayne Family member pages easily. It's not here to be a list of all the Wayne Family members, even those who do not have pages -- that's what Wayne Family is for. So, we don't really want red links on here, do we? Red links may be OK for a couple of months while someone is working on a project to write all the pages, but all the red links on this template have been here sine 2012, at least! Can I remove them? Shadzane �� (talk) 23:08, October 13, 2017 (UTC) :OK, no one has objected, so here I go.! Here's the list of everyone I removed -- if any of these turn blue in the future, feel free to add them back in: :Caleb Wayne :Charles Wayne :Gaweyne de Weyne :Horatio Wayne :Ismael Wayne :Laura Elizabeth Wayne :Betsy Kane :Jerome Van Derm :Martin Van Derm :Nathan Van Derm :Shadzane �� (talk) 19:00, October 16, 2017 (UTC) :: Charles Wayne has turned blue, so I am adding him back in! Shadzane �� (talk) 14:17, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Nathan Van Derm Who is Nathan Van Derm (New Earth)? I can't find him anywhere on this wiki, except this template. (I do see that Catherine Van Derm (New Earth) has an unnamed father and an unnamed brother, so maybe he's one of them, but that's just conjecture on my part.) Shadzane �� (talk) 05:34, October 16, 2017 (UTC) :He's a contemporary of Darius Wayne. Mentioned in . --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:15, October 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks! Shadzane �� (talk) 14:13, October 16, 2017 (UTC)